<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>thoroughly made by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125478">thoroughly made</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the dale dairy farm [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brainwashing, Breast Growth, Drugs, F/M, Human Cows, Human Experimentation, Human Trafficking, Humans used as Cattle, Kidnapping, Lactation, Large Breasts, Medical Experimentation, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures, Non-Consensual Body Modification</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:35:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the road to becoming a hucow is fraught with breast growth and dildos.</p><p>prequel to thoroughly milked</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the dale dairy farm [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>thoroughly made</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>how lila became lila!! </p><p>+ more insight into the world/dairy farm :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mr. Dale looked at the unconscious new recruits as the drafters carried them one by one to the surgical suites. He smiled, beautiful, plump cows in the making, they just needed a little push in the right direction. He prided himself on only having the best, most genetically apt cows in his farm, it was a matter of pride after all. The new cows already had large tits and wide hips. Of course, none of them were as of yet up to standard, a cow with E cup udders? Laughable and shameful. But he trusted his vets, and the recruits did show great potential. He nodded, content with the new delivery, until... </p><p>"Hell," he swore as he saw Rufus carrying a skinny little bitch over his shoulder. "Rufus, do you need glasses or are you just plain stupid?" he said as he drew closer to the man and looked with disdain at the tall, skinny woman. </p><p>"Sorry boss, witness, she saw a pickup, so I figured better take her with us and we'd see," he hefted the woman over his shoulder and Mr. Dale grunted. Well, at least the man had <em>some</em> sense. "And she's real pretty boss, if the doc can work on her, I'll bet ya she'd make the prettiest breeder." </p><p>"Hmm," Mr. Dale said and lifted the woman's head to examine her features. She was young, early twenties, thick wavy hair and an adorably freckled button nose. She <em>was</em> pretty. "If she's not worth the investment I'll take it out of your salary," he said finally and lead Rufus to Dr. Kleinstein, the man was an artist. The skinny bitch would need all the help she could get. </p><p>Dr. Kleinstein stood in the surgical suite, writing something or other on his clipboard and looked up only when Rufus laid the girl out on the table. </p><p>"Doctor, I believe I've found a challenge for you," Mr. Dale said and the doctor hummed appreciatively. </p><p>"Indeed," he ran his hands up and down her body, checking her breasts, and tutting disappointedly. "This will take a lot of work." </p><p>The doctor turned away, puttered around and finally came back, holding a large syringe, filled with the near translucent chemicals they used. HCW-20, a miracle drug if anyone were to ask him. It took any well adjusted, independent woman and turned her into a leaking, large udder-ed, dumb cow. An absolutely fantastic drug.  </p><p>"Is she salvageable?" </p><p>"Oh, ja, don't worry." The doctor tapped the syringe. </p><p>"Uhm, doc, gotta tell ya, she looked pretty sharp and feisty back when we grabbed her, so," Rufus trailed off and Mr. Dale couldn't help laughing. </p><p>"Do me a favour doc, dumb the cow down a little more than necessary?" he told the doctor who smiled, revealing all his teeth. </p><p>"With pleasure, Mr. Dale."</p><p>Mr. Dale turned away, ready to let the man perform the required modifications. </p><p>"Oh and doc? I'd like this one to be a natural breeder." </p><p>With that he left the room and the doctor smiled again, turning to his work table and pulling out another set of syringes. </p><p>Now, making a cow out of a fat, ripe woman was a piece of cake; a little HCW-20, a little targeted long term memory damage and he was mostly done. But with an underdeveloped bitch like this... Dr. Kleinstein would have to pull out all the stops. He grinned, oh, how he looked forward to this one.</p><p>First, he inserted an IV drip into the girl's arm, it was a cocktail of hormones, chemicals and poisons. It would destroy her body hair follicles, making them fall out permanently. Save for her eyebrows and hair, she'd be smooth as a baby. The chemicals would also work to slow her metabolism, promoting weight gain and ramping up her appetite. As the IV dripped the liquid into her system, he wiped the girl's breasts down with disinfectant. Really, they were insultingly small, he wagered barely more than B cups. Her nipples were tiny, surrounded by delicate, little areolas. They wouldn't do at all. He sniffed and pushed the first needle into her nipple. Then, a needle into her areola, followed by one into her breast. The preparation used would stimulate the girl's breast growth, righting a biological wrong. Usually a needle into the nipple was enough, but then again, most cows came to him with tiny little E cup udders, they only required a push to grow the required L cup udders of a good milking cow. He repeated the process on her other breast and then, turned his attention to her lower body. </p><p>He peeled back the lips of her cunt and stuck her clitoris with another injection, this one, ramming up her sensitivity to practically all stimulation. The doctor smiled and stuck her with one more needle, it was longer than the others, and he inserted it into her cervix, injecting her with his favourite little concoction. A good little fertility treatment. There was nothing like it. The liquid would change the hormonal balance of her womb making her prone to multiple pregancies. If the bitch was to become a breeder, well, Dr. Kleinstein felt it was his duty to help her with that.</p><p>He patted the unconscious girl's thigh and checked her breasts. Already, they were darkening in colour as the blood flow in her nipples increased. The doctor smiled proudly at his new protégée and pulled the portable suction pumps down from the overhanging bar. It was important to properly stimulate blood flow, during the first month of her new life the little cow would be constantly milked. </p><p>The doctor frowned, she'd need an experienced hand. He'd make sure of it. He turned on the milking machine and observed his work. The girl was completely unconscious, no reaction to anything. </p><p>He patted her thin thigh. "Don't worry, little bitch, I'll make a prize breeding cow of you yet."</p><p>With that, her biological changes were firmly underway and the doctor held up the final chemical supplement. This one, was his most cunning invention. Injected into the carotid artery, the chemicals flowed towards her brain, shutting down her long term memory and erasing all memories of her previous life. A cow was a cow, there was no need for her to think or remember. The chemicals also attacked her reflex center, slowing them down as well as destroying the region of her brain controlling aggression. She would produce low levels of androgens from now on, placid and rounded the way cows should be. He pressed the syringe into her neck and squeezed the liquid into her. </p><p>"There, little cow, now you are nearly perfect." </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Dean pulled the clipboard off the stall door and carefully read over the stats. Mr. Dale was standing next to him, it wasn't everyday the big boss personally requested a handler. This cow had to be a pretty big deal. He couldn't hide his surprise when her read her body measurements. </p><p>"Uhm, sir," he started. </p><p>"It's not a mistake," Mr. Dale interrupted him. "She saw a pickup." </p><p>"Ah," Dean said, really, all was said with those four words. Hucow farms were completely legal, they produced less waste, the milk was more nutritious and they required less space than actual cows. After the great environmental crisis of 2119, the internatinal decree of environmental protection was sanctioned. Now, cows were an extinct race and hucow farms were well respected organisations. if they resolved to slightly questionable means to recruit the perfect cows... well... milk was essential. Governments didn't mind turning a blind eye for that.</p><p>"I want you to handle this one," Mr. Dale said and Dean nodded. "Only you." </p><p>At that dean looked up for the picture of the gir- cow. "But sir, then she'll-" </p><p>"She'll become attached to you, I know." The boss waved a hand at Dean. "I'd like to try a new approach with her. For a while now, I've played with the idea of breeding our cows. As you know, Dr. Kleinstein has been working on the procedures for breeding bulls. It would be very lucrative for us." </p><p>Dean had no doubt about that. The cows at Dale Dairy were truly superior in quality, hell, a few of their cows have even won awards. If they could breed them... they could sell the calves. Dean had to admire Mr. Dale's industriousness. But he was still confused.</p><p>"I'm not-" </p><p>"It's been observed that cows develop strong instincts during their gestation period, they sometimes reject all handlers, because they instinctively know they're not their bulls." Mr. Dale explained and unlatched the door to the cow's stall. "It causes stress, cows fall out of production, handlers get injured, I want to change that." He waved Dean into the stall. </p><p>The little cow was sleeping soundly, completely oblivious to the milking machine attached to her developing udders, they were tiny. Dean couldn't help staring at them, they looked almost odd to him, it had been so long since he'd seen B cups. They looked... wrong somehow. But it had only been a day since her injections, the hormones and drugs needed time to take effect. Dean would be damned if he wouldn't make her the prettiest breeder there was. He stepped closer to his new charge. She really was pretty, much, much too skinny, but her genetics had already been changed. All those undesirable genes she might pass down to a calf were eliminated. Dean could definitely see the potential with her. He'd make sure she'd only be bred by the handsomest bulls.</p><p>"I'll let you get acquainted with your cow then," the boss said as Dean inspected the cows little tits. "Oh and dean? Find a suitable name for her, will you?" With that the man was gone and Dean turned back to his new cow. Pretty freckles, brown hair and plump pink lips. She truly was a beauty. He cupped her udders. Her little nipples looked almost purple from the constant milking they had to go through. Dean smiled. </p><p>"Don't worry, <em>Lila</em>, I'll take good care of you," Dean said and adjusted the suction on her teats. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oof, took a while to get this one out, i decided to split it into two (maybe more) parts </p><p>it'll get spicier as it goes on i promise</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>feedback is love! kudos is love! let me know what you think :) </p><p> </p><p>you can send me anons/asks on tumblr @breedingdream</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>